


Working Partnership

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Word had come down from Harasawa that Shouichi, who always worked alone, had been assigned a partner, and he had been furious. It was ridiculous. He was the most competent agent in the organization but they thought he needed help, and he didn’t have time to babysit some new recruit, no matter how much of a genius he was meant to be. He tried to channel his anger into something productive, but not even cleaning his gun meticulously could hold his focus. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> SASO Bonus Round 2:
> 
> Prompt: Spy AU. Imayoshi is sent to recruit the genius Hanamiya to join their cause. OR Imayoshi is sent a new partner to train. (could also include the possibility of them being double agents???) by [Nachtangel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel)
> 
> also, like, I'm aware of the canon nature of Hanamiya not having a known father, but shhh

Shouichi’s fingers tapped the desk in front of him. The pieces of his handgun were scattered. He’d pulled it apart for cleaning but somewhere along the way he’d lost his focus and now stared, unseeing, at the black metal.   
  
Word had come down from Harasawa that Shouichi, who always worked alone, had been assigned a partner, and he had been furious. It was ridiculous. He was the most competent agent in the organization but they thought he needed help, and he didn’t have time to babysit some new recruit, no matter how much of a genius he was meant to be. He tried to channel his anger into something productive, but not even cleaning his gun meticulously could hold his focus.   
  
Not only had he been assigned a partner, but their first job together was in two days, and he wouldn’t even have a chance to meet the man beforehand. This was bound to be a disaster, and Shouichi didn’t fancy putting his life on the line because of Harasawa’s incompetence. He shoved up his glasses and pursed his lips. He would complete this mission to his own satisfaction, even if he had to put down his new partner in the process.   
  
  
Two days passed quickly and Shouichi found himself in the backseat of a car, deep tinted windows blocking the midday sunlight, as he approached the rendezvous point. The car pulled up to the curb and he rebuttoned his suit jacket as he stepped out. The sun was bright, and he switched his normal glasses for the sunglasses in his pocket before crossing the sidewalk and entering the building.   
  
His partner was meant to meet him here, inconspicuously beyond where the concierge's desk was. The mission was simply info gathering, schedules, routines and paths, planning for a more strenuous future mission. It was almost an insult that Shouichi had been assigned something like this.   
  
“Imayoshi-san.” The voice in his ear, coming through the almost invisible earpiece he wore, was familiar, and the shock almost made him trip as he walked through the lobby.   
  
“Hanamiya?” Of course it was Hanamiya, he should have known. It had been Hanamiya’s father’s influence that got Shouichi recruited in the first place, with his shady government connections, it should have been obvious that no one could pull strings like that man.   
  
He heard a soft laugh in reply, and then the murmuring of Hanamiya speaking to someone else. He regained his composure, casually leaning against the wall of the lobby like he belonged there, and sunk his hands into his pants pockets. It took him a few seconds before he saw where Hanamiya was leaning across the counter, now chatting with the receptionist. Shouichi could only see the back of his head, and where his pants stretched over his ass and thighs. He could already tell that wasn’t a coincidence, but damn if he didn’t enjoy the view, tailored specifically for him.  
  
After a few seconds Shouichi headed for the elevator, and Hanamiya joined him, perfectly inconspicuous when the doors shut. Neither one of them moved more than a few inches, they were still within sight of the camera, but they had enough knowledge of the building’s security to know this one didn’t have audio recording.   
  
“I should have known.” Shouichi said through a smile.   
  
“Should have known what?” Hanamiya laughed, a fake laugh.   
  
“That it would be you that they’d make me babysit.”   
  
That hit a nerve, and he could see where the muscles in Hanamiya’s shoulders tensed. A few seconds passed and Hanamiya got himself back under control. “Of course, my father thought you’d be the best mentor for me.”   
  
“Your father has good taste, as always.” Shouichi could feel the bile in his throat.   
  
  
The mission went quickly, they gathered the required info, speaking very little in the process, and when they left, separately, Shouichi breathed a sigh of relief. A mission like this didn’t require a debriefing, as they were in radio contact the entire time, and Shouichi headed home.   
  
He almost wasn’t surprised to find Hanamiya lounging on his couch, despite there being no signs of his entry, and as far as Shouichi was aware, the man didn’t know where he lived.   
  
“Evening, Hanamiya. Fancy seeing you here.” Shouichi shed his jacket, hanging it on a hook near the door as he took off his shoes, settling them beside Hanamiya’s.   
  
“It’s been a while.” Hanamiya’s voice, drifting over from the couch, was quieter than Shouichi expected, almost reflective in tone.   
  
“It has, what, ten years? Tea?” He offered, walking towards the kitchen that overlooked his small living room.   
  
“Please.” Shouichi could see him now, where he was sitting, leaning back against the cushions liked he belonged there, his jacket unbuttoned and his tie loosened. “My mother is dead, you know.”   
  
“Excuse me?” He tried not to change his tone, but he didn’t understand the abrupt change in topic. Small talk to family death, that seemed extreme even for him.   
  
“I thought you might want to know, I remember you being fond of her.”   
  
“Well, I’m sorry for your loss.” The tea kettle began to whistle and Shouichi removed it from the heat, he poured two cups and brought them to the coffee table. He never asked why Hanamiya was there, and they sipped their tea in silence, made companionable by mutual veiled discomfort.   
  
When the tea was finished, more nonsensical pleasantries exchanged, Hanamiya rose as if he meant to leave. Though, instead of walking towards the door he took a step closer to where Shouichi was still seated on the couch. He rested his hand lightly on Shouichi’s shoulder, trailing his fingertips over the thin fabric of his shirt.   
  
“It was good to see you again, Imayoshi-san. I look forward to working with you further.”   
  
Shouichi’s smirk turned into an actual smile, his teeth visible when he looked up at Hanamiya. He wasn’t even sure if he was lying when he replied.   
  
“As do I, have a good evening.”   
  
When Hanamiya donned his shoes and shut the door behind him Shouichi looked around the living room, it was strange, that somehow it felt emptier than it had that morning. 


End file.
